Brigade Brigante
Brigade is the leader of a two-man gang consisting of him and Kyo. He is incredibly strong, serious, and intelligent, and serves as a major character in the story. A dark force called the Xela darkness has gone into him and dominated his physical appearance, also granting him offensive powers. Background At the age of 19, Brigade and Kyo were travelling around through a forest when they suddenly ran into Kyo from the future. Kyo began to warn them about their future, and how Brigade was going to have to get a strange ability called the "Xela Darkness". Brigade doesn't see why he'd do something like that, and is then told about his first encounter with Jeff. Future Kyo tells Kyo something secret, and then leaves. Brigade then tells Kyo to find where the Xela Darkness is. Later, Brigade and Kyo arrive at a cave, and a shadowy power with red eyes jumps into Brigade. His body is completely covered in blackness, and he gets control over the Xela Darkness. Biography Season 2 When Jeff enters Canada, he stumbles onto the terry-tory of Brigade and Kyo, who proceed to beat Jeff to a pulp. In the process, they snap Jeff's gun in two as well. After the gang introduces themselves, they step out of the shadow to reveal their appearances; Brigade remains pitch black anyway. The scene switches to someone else, but soon switches to a flashback of Brigade and Kyo, when Brigade's skin is not completely black and instead just normal African American black. Kyo attempts to stop Brigade from doing something, as Kyo has seen what happens afterwards, but Brigade remains stubborn and states what he's about to do will help stop FUCKS. Entering a blackened cave, a shadowy force emerges and seemingly attacks Brigade, covering his body completely and quickly. Kyo recognizes the force as the Xela darkness, and soon Brigade's body is fully black. Back to the future, Brigade and Jeff reside in a bar. It is revealed that Jeff and the gang have joined forces as they are both against FUCKS. After denying an alcoholic beverage, Brigade asks what Jeff wants to destroy FUCKS as well. Jeff answers, and Brigade tells Jeff that he should have told him about his quarrel with FUCKS before he got smashed around by Brigade and Kyo. Jeff brings up his gun being broken, which Brigade confirms that Kyo will be able to fix it. Brigade states that him and Jeff will embark on their quest to FUCKS after the gun is repaired. Kyo shoots through time to retrieve another gun for Jeff, who in the present, asks Brigade about Kyo's ability. Brigade reveals that Kyo has the ability to jump to a point in time where something will be/was different. Kyo soon returns with the gun, and Brigade and Jeff start their journey to FUCKS. Night arrives soon, which Brigade comments on. He states that he knows the way to FUCKS as he scouted there before, and suddenly a gigantic robotic bug monster appears out of the blue. Brigade tries to take control of the situation, but Jeff acts like Jeff and decides to fight the monster himself, which he defeats. Later, the two arrive at FUCKS, but Brigades convinces Jeff that they should rest before entering the headquarters. When morning comes, they enter the building and confront Rob, who is stationed on top of a balcony above them. Brigade realizes that Jeff knows Rob, and asks about their relationship. Rob is questioned but does not cooperate, so Brigade starts using the Xela darkness has an offensive mechanism, however it is proven useless when another old friend of Jeff's named Michelle behind Brigade and Jeff, knocking them out unconscious. A day later, Brigade and Jeff wake up in prison. Brigade gets Jeff's attention, saying that he's worried that the FUCKS want the Xela darkness from him. Jeff asks what the Xela darkness even is, and Brigade begins explaining that it's a force taken from an old, dark being. He states that FUCKS wants the Xela darkness for their plans, and reveals that the only reason he claimed the Xela darkness was to prevent the FUCKS from claiming it first. Once again Kyo's time travel abilities are mentioned, but Brigade says Jeff would have to ask Kyo about them to find out how they really work. Suddenly the cells they are in open, and the two leave to find Rob. After a day of killing guards, Brigade and Jeff finally reach Rob who is with Alex. Rob introduces Alex, and commands him to attack using a strange ability. Alex shoots a tan blast towards Brigade, who dodges it. Brigade tries to ask Jeff for help, but he stays caught up with dodging blasts from Alex. As Alex charges up another blast, Brigade gets ready to dodge again, but is suddenly grabbed from behind by Jeff. Jeff holds a strange, unbelievable amount of strength that is greater than Brigade's, and Brigade is caught by Alex's blast. Brigade is then absorbed into Alex, giving the Xela darkness to Alex and killing Brigade. Season 3 After Donut is killed and goes to Heaven, he meets Brigade there. Brigade recognizes Donut as the one that Jeff was supposedly trying to save. The two talk about Jeff turning evil, and that Brigade is surprised that he went so far as to kill Donut as well. Donut pokes fun at Brigade's attire, who insists that everyone in Heaven wears the same thing. Suddenly, a strange being with an eye for a head appear, greeting Donut. Brigade introduces the being as Yesterday, the leader of Heaven. Yesterday speaks with Donut and sends him back to the physical world as he went to Heaven before his time. Brigade asks Yesterday why something like that would happen, and Yesterday responds by saying that the Big P is now active. During a flashback remembered by Kyo, Jeff is seen on an alleyway when he first enters Canada, being cornered by Brigade and Kyo. Brigade says that Jeff is trespassing on their territory, and Jeff responds by whipping out his gun. Brigade easily grabs the gun and breaks it right in half. Category:Characters